Baka no Tenshi
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Tenten seorang Malaikat pemalas yang dihukum untuk menjalani kehidupan di Bumi karena terus menguntit seorang manusia. Namun ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Raja Iblis mengikutinya ke Bumi dan berusaha untuk mencuri hatinya!/DLDR/AU/BAD SUMMARY/Read&Review?


**BAKA NO TENSHI**

Tenten seorang malaikat pemalas yang dihukum untuk menjalani kehidupan di bumi karena terus menguntit seorang manusia. Namun ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Raja Iblis mengikutinya ke Bumi dan berusaha untuk mencuri hatinya!

 **Peringatan! Ini hanyalah Fiksi semata. FIKSI!**

 **Cerita oleh Yumeyko21 Fumasaki**

 **Alam Surga**

"Tenten!lagi-lagi kau bermalas-malasan dan menguntit manusia yang sama selama bertahun-tahun!" suara Ratu Malaikat menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru Surga.

Malaikat yang diomeli tersebut hanya menanggapi dengan malas dan ia hanya memperhatikan genangan air dalam cermin yang menunjukkan gerak-gerik seorang pemuda.

"Tenten! Hanya karena aku adalah ibumu bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi Malaikat malas yang tidak berguna!" omel Ratu lagi.

"Iya-iya. Aku dengar." Gumam Tenten sambil menopang dagu, matanya terbuka setengah menandakan ia samasekali tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan Ratu Malaikat.

"Ini bukan di dunia Manusia dimana Putri dari Ratu akan menjadi karakter yang diagungkan dan terbebas dari pekerjaannya!"

Ratu terus menasihati Tenten. Seorang Malaikat memang harus terlihat berwibawa dan tenang, namun ketika berhadapan dengan putrinya yang super malas begini rasanya seperti ada persimpangan urat yang terbentuk didahinya. Ah mungkin Ratu hanya tidak sengaja terlalu sering melihat cuplikan adegan anime ketika singgah ke bumi.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja bahwa ini adalah dibumi. Tidak perlu repot-repot, kan." Jawab Tenten dengan enteng. Kali ini Ratu benar-benar merasa bahwa persimpangan urat sudah muncul di dahinya.

Ratu tersenyum, sebagai seorang Malaikat mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi marah ataupun mengamuk ala ibu-ibu di bumi. Berbeda dengan manusia, Malaikat hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman untuk mewakili semua ekspresi yang ada. Dan hanya sesama Malaikat lah yang dapat mengartikan senyuman tersebut. Dan Tenten mengetahui bahwa saat ini Ratu sedang menunjukkan senyum marah ala Malaikat.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin suasana ini seperti di bumi, kan?"

Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ratu, radar tanduk bulat yang melayang-layang diatas kepalanya telah menangkap sinyal tanda bahaya.

"Tenten! Dengan ini aku menghukummu untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia! Kau akan kembali ditarik ke Surga bila hukumanmu sudah selesai. Sekarang jatuhlah ke bumi!"

Tenten mendelik seketika. "T-T-T-T-Tunggu dulu Ratu! Jangan jatuhkan a—kyaaaaaaaa!"

Tenten terjun dengan bebas menembus lapisan-lapisan langit, Malaikat itu tidak bisa membentangkan sayapnya karena Ratu pasti sudah menyanderanya lebih dulu dan menyuruhnya untuk turun dengan cara 'terjatuh'. Ini pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama sampai ia benar-benar menyentuh permukaan bumi, pasalnya ia dijatuhkan dari Surga. Ini salah satu cara yang tak lazim untuk bisa sampai ke bumi, karena biasanya para malaikat selalu membuka portal dan terbang dengan sayapnya. Sudah pasti Malaikat-Malaikat yang turun ke bumi dengan cara dijatuhkan pastilah Malaikat-Malaikat yang sedang dihukum seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alam Neraka**

"Menarik sekali. Sepertinya dia sudah dijatuhkan dari Surga." Gumam seorang Iblis yang terlihat memiliki sayap lebih lebar daripada Iblis lainnya. "Aku melihat hatinya yang bercahaya. Malaikat itu adalah incaranku, dan aku akan mengejarnya sampai ke belahan bumi manapun ia terjatuh." Ujar Raja Iblis tersebut dengan senyuman _evil_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bumi, Negara kepulauan Jepang**

Seorang laki-laki dengan kaus dan potongan celana pendek terlihat sedang berjalan santai di lorong-lorong gang sempit yang terbentuk diantara celah-celah bangunan. Sesekali bibirnya memainkan siulan-siulan ringan. Tiba-tiba pria itu merasakan sesuatu dengan aura aneh yang sepertinya sedang mengincarnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke sekitar namun tak menemukan apa-apa. Ketika menoleh keatas... "Kyaaaa! Awas kepalamu!"

 **Wuuussshhh! Brakkkk! Bugggg!**

Pria itu merasa bahwa pinggangnya seperti patah. Tiba-tiba ada wanita gila yang meluncur dari atas dan menimpanya dengan tabrakan beruntun. Apakah gadis ini sedang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Tenten dengan takjub setelah berdiri dari atas tubuh pria yang menjadi korbannya itu.

Pria itu mengaduh. "Apakah kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri?"

Tenten menoleh, ia langsung buru-buru membantu pria itu untuk berdiri. Gadis itu mengamati anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Rambut berwarna oranye cerah, iris mata biru langit. Tenten otomatis langsung bisa menganalisa data milik orang itu. Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun. Golongan darah B, mencintai ramen lebih dari apapun. Data macam apa ini? Apa tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi? Ketika memindai tubuhnya, Tenten dapat menemukan bahwa Naruto mengalami cedera ringan pada bagian pinggangnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sumringah. Ia punya akal. "Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau mau kemana? Ayo kita berjalan bersama."

Naruto tampak keheranan. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

Tenten mendecak. "Ini aku. Tenten. Kau lupa bahwa kita kan tinggal serumah!"

Tenten meniup wajah Naruto yang kebingungan, dan seketika pemuda itu langsung menyengir dengan lebar. "Hey Tenten! Kau darimana saja? Ayo kita pulang, yang lain sudah menunggumu dirumah!" ujar Naruto dengan riang. Tenten balas tersenyum gembira.

" _Ratu pasti sedang mengawasiku dari surga saat ini, ia langsung meng_ upgrade _bahasaku sehingga aku langsung bisa berbahasa jepang dengan mudah. Maafkan aku Naruto, aku memanfaatkanmu dan keluargamu untuk menampungku selama aku menjalani hukuman dibumi. Aku tidak punya sanak saudara lagi jadi aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini."_

Tenten membatin dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika sendirian diplanet ini dan menjalani kehidupan untuk pertama kalinya sebagai manusia. Jadi Tenten pasti akan sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada keluarga Naruto yang menerima dirinya dan memberikan tempat tinggal. Meskipun Tenten melakukannya dengan bantuan sihir malaikatnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Naruto. Pria itu terus saja mengoceh tentang Ramen dan mengatakan akan langsung makan ramen sesampainya dirumah nanti. Tenten tidak banyak berbicara, ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil. Meskipun ia mengetahui apa itu ramen, tapi ia tidak terlalu mengetahuinya dengan baik.

Mereka berdua sampai disebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup besar. Tapi tunggu dulu, ketika mereka berdua masuk kedalam, rumah itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Sungguh mengenaskan. Tenten merasa dirinya ingin segera muntah. Beberapa anak laki-laki sedang tidur-tiduran bertelanjang dada sambil bermain _videogame_. Tumpukan pakain berserakan disudut ruangan, dan sampah makanan ringan dengan sisa isinya yang tumpah berceceran mengotori lantai. Tenten menatap Naruto dengan mulut menganga lebar. Yang ditatap hanya menyengir lebar dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Naruto." Sambut seorang laki-laki yang sibuk dengan konsol _playstation_ nya. Sementara laki-laki yang berbaring disebelahnya terlihat tidur dengan pulas.

"Naruto! Kau membawa seorang gadis!" Laki-laki lainnya yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung terkejut ketika melihat Tenten. Laki-laki itu pun tak kalah aneh dan joroknya.

"Kau kenapa Lee? Bukankah Tenten-chan memang tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Naruto dengan kebingungan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Lee itu terlihat lebih kebingungan lagi. Dan Tenten langsung meniup wajah Lee dengan cepat agar tidak menimbulkan keributan.

"Ooh Tenten-chan! Kau sudah kembali ya?" wajah pria berambut bob itu langsung berubah drastis, ia merangkul bahu Tenten dengan akrab. Gadis bercepol itu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi.

"Siapa dia? Teman satu desa kah?" kali ini pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain _game_ ituikut menimpali, meskipun perhatiannya masih sibuk berkutat dengan layar dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba? Kau terlalu memperdulikan permainan konyolmu itu sampai melupakan dunia disekitarmu!" ungkap Lee dengan lebay.

Pemuda dengan tato merah di kedua pipinya tersebut langsung mem _pause_ kan permainannya dan menoleh kearah tiga orang tersebut. Kiba tampak mengamati wajah Tenten dengan lekat. Gadis itu merasa agak canggung sekarang. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali didepan wajah Kiba, dan pria itu langsung merespon dengan singkat, "Ah Tenten, jadi kau sudah kembali ya."

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada begitu banyak orang di rumah Naruto! Apakah mereka Cuma teman-teman yang singgah untuk bermain? Itu artinya mereka berada disini tidak tetap dan Tenten tidak perlu memantrai mereka juga. Hah buang-buang energi saja!

"Yoosh! Aku mau masak ramen dulu!" seru Naruto dan berlalu menuju dapur. Tenten sekarang bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Karena Naruto adalah orang pertama yang ditemuinya, jadi Tenten memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto ke dapur.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Tenten.

"Apa kau mau ramen juga?"

Tenten mengangguk sekilas. "Kenapa ada banyak sekali orang dirumahmu Naruto?"

Pemuda dengan dengan mata biru tersebut menoleh kearah Tenten dengan singkat. "Ada yang aneh denganmu. Ini kan bukan rumahku. Ini adalah rumah kos."

Tenten terdiam. Jadi ternyata ia memilih orang yang salah. Jangan-jangan penghuni di rumah ini semuanya bergender laki-laki!

"Eh? ya-ya kau benar! Maafkan aku sudah bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh. Hehe." Gadis itu merasa canggung kini.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, ada berapa orang yang tinggal disini?"

Naruto langsung berbalik dan menatap Tenten dengan lekat. Gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah. "Eh, itu maksudku apakah selama aku pergi, ada orang baru yang datang lagi?" Tenten benar-benar merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

"Jumlahnya masih tetap sama." Jawab Naruto singkat, membuat Tenten sedikit jengkel karena tidak tahu menahu dengan jumlah yang sama tersebut. "Ada 6." Sambung Naruto lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu menyajikan sesuatu yang mengepulkan asap didalam mangkuk. "Tadaaa! Ini adalah Ramen _limited edition_! Rasanya sangat berkualitas dan mengingatkanku akan kampung halamanku! Ini salah satu favoritku." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Naruto! Disitu kau rupanya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sebentar." Seorang pria dewasa dengan warna rambut perak dan setengah wajah yang tertutupi masker tampak menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oh, kau sedang berkencan ramen dengan seorang gadis." Ujarnya lagi ketika melihat Tenten yang duduk didekat Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku sedang makan ramen. Nanti aku akan datang." Sahut Naruto dengan malas-malasan. "Dan aku sedang tidak berkencan! Tenten sudah kembali dari kampung halamannya jadi aku mentraktirnya dengan sebungkus ramen instan." Sambungnya lagi.

"Makanan cepat saji yang banyak mengandung pengawet tidak bagus untuk seorang gadis yang sedang masa pertumbuhan, Naruto. Apakah dia saudaramu?"

"Sebungkus ramen tidak akan mengganggu pertumbuhannya. Lagipula kau ini kenapa? Tenten kan salah satu penghuni kos ini!"

Kakashi tampak berjalan mendekati Naruto dan meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi pemuda itu. "Apa kau sakit? Suhu tubuhmu baik-baik saja." Gumam Kakashi dengan datar.

Tenten cepat-cepat berdiri dengan panik. Dia ini siapa lagi? Apakah Tenten harus memantrainya lagi? Sepertinya yang satu ini hanya pendatang.

"Bukankah aku sendiri yang membuat peraturan dengan jelas bahwa rumah ini merupakan kos khusus laki-laki! Kenapa kau bilang gadis ini adalah salah satu penghuni kos? Apakah jangan-jangan selama ini kau diam-diam membawa gadis untuk tinggal di kamar kosmu? Mengaku, Naruto! Atau aku akan potong nilaimu!"

Tenten benar-benar paham sekarang. Sebelum Naruto bertambah bingung, ia langsung menepuk kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kakashi, membuat pria itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Oh hei Tenten. Kapan kau kembali? Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu sebelumnya." Sapa Kakashi dengan ringan. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Naruto. cepat pergi kerumahku. Tinggalkan saja dulu ramenmu disana, Tenten akan menjaganya." Ujar Kakashi lagi. Membuat Naruto menggerutu.

"Dasar pemilik kos mesum yang aneh." Gerutu Naruto sambil berlalu.

Tenten menyengir begitu Naruto berlalu pergi. "Kau akan kembali bersekolah besok kan? Aku pikir kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan bangku sekolah." Tanya Kakashi.

Tenten berusaha mencerna ucapan pria dihadapannya. Matanya dapat menganalisa data Kakashi bahwa pria itu merupakan pemilik rumah kos ini sekaligus Guru yang mengajar di Sekolah Kantou's High School, salah satu sekolah bergengsi di kota ini.

"Tentu saja, aku akan kembali bersekolah besok." Jawab Tenten dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajah manisnya.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Tenten tidak menyentuh ramennya sama sekali. Ia langsung mencari sebuah pintu diantara pintu-pintu kamar kos lainnya dirumah ini. Akhirnya gadis itu menemukan sebuah pintu yang didepannya terdapat tempelan kertas-kertas origami yang membentuk namanya. Ketika gadis itu memasuki ruangan tersebut, terpampanglah pemandangan sebuah kamar tidur yang rapi lengkap dengan meja belajar, lemari pakaian kecil, dan sebuah kasur untuk ukuran satu orang. Tenten langsung membuka lemarinya. Cukup banyak pakaian-pakaian wanita yang terlipat disana. Terdapat sebuah setelan pakaian tergantung rapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Sepasang kemeja dan rok anak sekolah!

Ratu mungkin memang menghukumnya, namun ia sudah mengatur semua ini untuk Tenten. Gadis itu dihukum untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia, yang artinya adalah bersekolah bagi gadis seumurannya. Semua telah diatur oleh Ratu Malaikat yang pastinya takkan membiarkan Tenten terlunta-lunta sembarangan di planet yang tidak pernah ditinggalinya. Mulai saat ini gadis itu akan bekerja keras, untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bukan cuma seorang Malaikat pemalas, namun sesungguhnya ia bisa diandalkan. Ia akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya seperti sebuah batang ubi yang akan tetap hidup meski dibuang kemanapun.

Tenten memulai untuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah yang seperti kapal pecah ini. Gadis itu menyapu, mengepel, mengelap jendela, cuci piring, dan merendam pakaian-pakaian kotor milik anak laki-laki pemalas dikosnya. Ia juga merapihkan kamar-kamar mereka dan mengomeli bahwa anak sekolah harusnya memiliki suasanya yang nyaman untuk digunakan tidur dan belajar. Gadis itu juga melarang penggunaan _videogame_ yang berlebihan dengan alasan terlalu banyak menguras energi listrik. Akhirnya sore harinya, rumah itu tampak menampilkan cahaya-cahaya berkilauan karena usaha Tenten membersihkannya.

"Wah kau hebat juga ya, Tenten. Sebelum pergi kau juga sama malasnya dengan kami." Cetus Lee. Membuat Tenten tersindir. Ini pasti sindiran, ini memang sindiran.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik." Gadis itu menyengir. Ia tidak sabar untuk mencoba sekolah barunya besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya mereka berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Baru diketahui ternyata semua penghuni kos berasal dari kampung halaman yang jauh dan memiliki cita-cita yang sama untuk mengejar impian disekolah yang terkenal ini. Dari desa asal yang berbeda-beda mereka berkumpul bersama dalam satu rumah dan belajar hidup di kota besar seperti Kanto. Mereka sudah menjadi keluarga satu sama lain.

Tenten ternyata berada dikelas yang sama dengan Lee dan Kiba, sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru berada dikelas sebelah. Tidak heran ketika gadis itu masuk ke kelas, semua orang bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis asing dengan cepolan dirambutnya tersebut? Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Tenten terpaksa mengeluarkan energi besar untuk memantrai teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan seluruh penjuru sekolah termasuk penjaga gerbang dan penjaga kantin. Di dunia manusia ini sepertinya ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sembarangan. Oleh karena itu ia harus menghemat sihirnya namun memantrai orang-orang satu sekolah yang jumlahnya ratusan hampir membuatnya kehilangan seluruh energinya.

"Hei Tenten! Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak seorang siswi yang duduk dibelakang kursinya ketika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Tenten menatapnya, dan melihat bordiran nama yang terjahit diseragamnya. Temari. Tunggu dulu, bukankah kalau pergi ke kantin itu artinya membeli sesuatu kan? Membeli sesuatu itu membutuhkan uang kan?

Gadis bercepol dua itu menyengir. "Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa membawa uang saku. Kau pergi duluan saja Temari-chan."

"Duh kau ini sudah berapa lama kenal aku, hah? Kemarin sore? Ayo! Aku yang traktir!"

" _sebenarnya baru tadi, sih."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya di sekolah hari itu Temari menyeret-nyeret Tenten seharian, membuat gadis itu merasakan apa yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya sebagai seorang Malaikat. Sekolah memang menyenangkan, bukan soal pelajarannya. Bukan soal guru-gurunya. Tapi ini membahas soal teman-temannya, keramaian dan kekompakannya, soal makanan lezat di kantinnya ketika kau bisa menikmatinya tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang. Ini lah hidup sebagai manusia yang begitu menyenangkan. Tidak heran manusia diberi banyak kemampuan dan ekspresi lebih dari makhluk mana pun. Manusia adalah wujud terbaik dari semua makhluk yang diciptakan Kami-sama!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi lebih cepat daripada yang diharapkan, padahal Tenten belum mau mengakhiri kesenangan ini.

"Hari ini kau banyak bersenang-senang dengan Temari, ya. Seperti kalian baru bertemu pertama kali saja." Sindir Kiba kala mereka berjalan beriringan kembali pulang ke rumah.

Tenten tersenyum canggung. Ini seperti sindiran yang ditujukannya kepada dirinya.

"Bukankah mereka memang baru bertemu pertama kali ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Dari awal pria dengan ikatan rambut tinggi ini memang sangat minim komunikasi. Ia jarang terlibat percakapan dengan siapapun dan tampak tak peduli dengan apapun kecuali tidurnya.

Dan Tenten benar-benar lupa bahwa ia belum memantrai Shikamaru karena kemarin ia belum pernah berbicara dengan Shikamaru, Pria itu sibuk terlelap di sudut ruangan. Lagipula Shikamaru sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli, jadi gadis itu putuskan untuk tidak perlu menyihirnya, mengingat mungkin energinya sudah terkuras habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alam Neraka**

"Dia sudah sampai di bumi?" tanya seorang Raja Iblis pada beberapa pengawal iblis.

"Sudah, Tuanku. Dia jatuh di sebuah negara bernama Jepang."

"Bukalah portal langsung menuju ke daerah dimana dia berada. Aku akan segera meluncur ke bumi sekarang." Ujarnya memberi titah.

Raja Iblis kemudian membentangkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang memasuki portal yang menembus langsung ke tempat yang sama dimana gadis malaikat itu terjatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, bukankah kau bilang keseluruhan penghuni kos ini ada enam orang termasuk aku kan? Tapi aku hitung, jumlah kita hanya ada lima."

"Tenten, duh kau ini seperti kehilangan ingatan saja. Satu orang lagi juga pulang kampung sama sepertimu. Oh tapi hari ini dia bilang akan kembali."

Tenten hanya ber-oh-ria saja mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Mereka sedang menonton acara televisi sepulang sekolah.

"Aku cuma pergi sebentar, tapi ternyata kos ini sudah beralih menjadi rumah kos campuran ya." Tukas sebuah suara dingin seorang lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tenten langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan langsung melongo seketika. Dia pasti sedang dipermainkan oleh Ratu Malaikat yang sedang tertawa puas di Surga saat ini. Ini pasti sudah diatur oleh Ratu. Tenten memang diberi hukuman, tapi apakah hukuman ini akan membuatnya menderita atau malah bahagia? Ketika dilihatnya sosok pemuda yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi seorang penguntit. Manusia pertama yang dikaguminya sejak pemuda itu berusia 6 tahun, kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Neji! Kau sudah pulang ternyata!" sambut Naruto yang langsung melompat dan merangkul rekannya tersebut, membuat pria berambut panjang itu tampak risih.

Apakah kedepannya mereka akan tinggal dalam satu atap? Apakah Ratu sengaja melakukan ini agar kehidupan Tenten sebagai manusia terlihat menjadi tidak biasa? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran Ratu? Mengapa ia menjatuhkan Tenten disini? Bagaimana jika gadis itu menjadi jatuh cinta sungguhan dengan manusia yang dikaguminya ini?

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Tenten yang tinggal bersama para laki-laki di kos-kosan ini? Bagaimana dengan Raja Iblis yang berkeinginan untuk mencuri hati Tenten yang sedang bersinar karena jatuh cinta? Ikuti kelanjutannya di episode berikutnya yang akan datang!

 **Bersambung~**

 **Hhhmm saya seperti seorang tukang PHP ya T_T karena belum lagi menuntaskan tulisan-tulisan sebelumnya yang masih menjadi misteri, saya malah menerbitkan tulisan yang baru T_T Sebenarnya tulisan ini sudah lama menjadi draft, tapi saya berpikir untuk menguplotnya untuk mengetahui apakah ini benar-benar layak baca atau layak dilanjut :""") Hutang-hutang dengan fic lainnya akan segera dibayar kok, jadi** **jangan** **gebukin saya XD**


End file.
